Numbers Series 1: Number Five
by shadowglove
Summary: Post MovAU Smallville. It'd started with telekinesis, and since it was her whom Clark used it to save, Chloe discovered the truth about her best friend. He was one of 9 children sent to earth. He was Number Five, and she has her own connections to Lorien
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Chapter 1/5

A/N: Takes place **after** the movie. So **spoilers**.

Warning: AU Smallville. Clark is from Lorien, not Krypton.

This is a chloe/clark **friendship!fic.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

It'd started with the telekinesis, and considering that it was _her_ whom he'd used it to save, Chloe discovered the truth about her best friend.

He was _literally_ out of this world.

The sixteen year old had always known that there was something special about Clark, but she'd never realized that he was _this_ special. Apparently on the night of the meteor shower, Martha and Jonathan Kent had come upon a wreckage, in which Clark's Cepan, or guardian, had been severely injured by the falling meteors, and begged the Kents to take care of the two year old Clark. He'd told them a story that anyone else would have thought insane, and yet the Kents had taken the dying man's words to heart. He'd spoken with choked words of their home-world, a planet named Lorien, which had been destroyed by monstrous aliens called Mogadorians. Only nine children, all Gardes (or special children) with powers (or Legacies as the Cepan had called them) who should have grown up to be guardians of their home planet, had been saved...and their own mentors of course.

The nine children had been separated, placed under the care of a single Cepan, and hidden in the far recesses of earth.

The Mogadorians knew that nine children had survived, and would come after them.

And now Clark had no one to protect him.

Despite not having any powers of their own, Mister and Mrs. Kent hadn't been able to turn their hearts away from the young boy, and had taken Clark in, promising the nearly dead Cepan that they would care for him and protect him.

They'd done just that, doing their best to have Clark blend in with the kids in Smallville.

When the symbol of Number One burnt itself into Clark's calf when he was four, they'd known that the Mogadorians had arrived on Earth and had already found the first child.

Martha had cried, knowing that those monsters had killed a child.

They'd overprotected Clark more after that.

Especially after Number Two's and Number Three's marks later on burnt in Clark's calf above the first brand, the last one appearing when Clark was sixteen...only two months ago.

Terror had kept Martha and Jonathan from having true sleep since then.

The son they loved above all else in this world was Number Five, which meant that there was only _one_ child in the list before him, since the Mogadorians were killing the Lorien children in order.

"I'm no good if I don't have anyone to train me." Clark looked out at the darkness from the loft's window, hand clasping the Lorien protection charm he always wore around his neck, which was similar to the scars on his calf, and yet was his very own...Five's. It was the protection charm in these pendants which forced the Mogadorians to kill the children one by one, and not spread out and kill them all at once.

Chloe sighed as she turned to look at him, wondering what exactly she could say about that.

Clark had been doing his best to practice his telekinesis in the protection of the barn, and it was fairly decimated thanks to his efforts.

But if these Mogadorians were really on his trails, with their weapons and numbers, he was going to need a lot more than just knowing how to use that ability.

He was going to need to know how to _fight_.

Really fight.

And his parents were just too scared for him to draw attention to himself to let him go out and get basic self-defense lessons.

Chloe also felt useless.

If she had been her cousin Lois she could have taught him something, Lois was a black belt.

"I love my parents-I'm so lucky to have them-but I _need_ more than they're willing to let me have." And Clark looked so agonized and guilty for saying that as he turned to look at Chloe. "How can I have a chance-how can I protect them-if I don't-?"

Chloe reached out and placed a hand on Clark's arm, rubbing it. "We'll find a way."

Clark sighed and looked back in the distance.

Chloe watched Clark's gaze land on Lana Lang's house.

The blonde looked down at her hands.

Ever since she'd come here with her father Clark Kent had been in love with Lana Lang.

The girl really didn't know he existed, but he madly in love with her.

Smitten.

Mrs. Kent had once said that the first time Clark had seen Lana he'd turned to his mother and asked her if the girl was an angel.

As he'd grown older, his feelings had grown stronger, to a strange sort of adoration that might have seemed creepy and stalkery on anyone who wasn't sweet, considerate, adorably shy and awkward Clark.

For years Chloe had waited for Clark to take his Lana blinders down and realize his best friend had feelings for him, but the sixteen year old had given up on that front, and only sometimes felt a twinge of annoyance or resentment whenever the Lana Issue was brought up. She had to admit though, it was more hurt pride than anything else that brought up those old feelings. Thankfully Clark had never realized that Chloe had harbored those feelings for him since she'd arrived as a bright eyed, snarky eleven year old. This way they could be close, he could confide in her, and there was no awkwardness between them at all.

"I love my parents..." Clark repeated, guilt still obvious on his face as it raised towards the heavens. "But I wonder sometimes, you know? About my _birth parents_?" He took in a deep breath. "They and the others sacrificed so much to send me and the other eight here for our safety. And our Capens-they probably had to leave their families behind in Lorien knowing that it would be the last time they'd ever see them-all this sacrifice for us." His grip on his charm tightened. "It's...surreal...like the plot of a movie or something. Not-it shouldn't be something that could happen in reality."

Chloe rested her head against his arm, looking up at the sky as well. "Your parents loved you, Clark, you know that much. They adored you and sent you here for your protection, and I know that they'd be very proud of the guy you are now. You're noble, truthful, upright."

Clark scoffed.

"You _are_." Chloe pressed. "You can always find the good in people, no matter how messed up they are. It takes a special type of person, a pureness of soul, to do that."

"Let's not make me a saint either." Clark mumbled, though his voice betrayed that the sliver of depression had been driven away.

"Never." She promised, pushing away and looking around her. "Now, we're going to work on your telekinesis some more."

Clark turned towards her, making a face. "I think we've done enough drills for tonight."

"Like you said, you need to be in tip top shape, Super boy." Chloe countered, picking up an apple she'd taken a bite out of earlier, and tossing it towards him with all her might.

Clark's hands raised in an instinctive defensive gesture, the apple stopping its trajectory, spinning listlessly in its spot.

As he concentrated on keeping the apple floating, Chloe pulled off her shoe and threw it at him. It hit Clark on the head and the apple fell to the ground as he brought his hands to his head, groaning.

"_Chloe_!" Clark complained, rubbing his head and giving her a look.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "The bad guys aren't going to wait in line to throw attacks at you, you know. You're going to have to learn how to use your power on multiple objects at the same time, and not lose your concentration or not concentrate too much on _one_ thing."

Clark sighed. "You're got a point, Commander."

Chloe smirked. "I like the sound of that."

"The part where you're right, or the commander part?" Clark wanted to know, using his power to raise her shoe and carefully send it back to her.

Plucking the shoe out of the air, Chloe put it back on. "Both." Clapping her hands, she motioned with her head for him to follow. "C'mon now, we're going to practice and practice until you're strong enough to pick up that tractor down there."

Clark leaned over the railing and looked down at the old tractor his father was constantly arguing with.

He gulped.

Chloe descended the steps, heading down from the loft towards the tractor, looking up at Clark with a raised eyebrow. "Anytime this century will do."

Giving her an amused look, Clark rose to stand on the railing of the barn's loft, and then flipped off, landing on his feet by the tractor.

Chloe, who was still making her way down, smirked. "Showoff."

Clark smiled...until she threw a wrench at him...and then it was all business.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Chapter 2/5

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lana Lang was in danger.

Must be thursday.

All Chloe knew was that another meteor freak had fallen in love with Lana, gotten obsessed with her, stalked her, and had tried to kidnap her. The only reason _why_ the kidnapping hadn't been successful was because Lana's ex, Whitney Fordman, had confronted him, and nearly been killed thanks to it. He was injured, in the hospital, but his interference had given Lana the time to scream for help and make others arrive.

Safety in numbers.

Max Hopkins had ran and disappeared off of the face of the earth, but if there was one thing the meteor freaks encountered had in common, it was that they were terribly predictable, especially if Lana was involved. The dude was going to go after the brunette once more, most probably tonight, and that was why Chloe and Clark were hiding in Nell Potter's petunia's. The duo were sitting in the mud, making small talk while trying to keep unseen and yet keep an eye as well. The conversation headed towards Lana's bad luck in the love department, in which Clark defended Lana profusely while Chloe just rolled her eyes. Sometimes Clark's devotion to Lana annoyed the shit out of Chloe, and yet it also gave her hope that there were actual men out there who really were devoted to the girl of their dreams-and not just the jerks Chloe herself seemed to attract.

Then again, maybe this awesome devotion was a Lorien thing.

"Do you think that all the Gardes are boys?" Chloe asked, leaning against the back of the house, voice a whisper as she stared up at the sky.

Clark raised an eyebrow at that, sending her a curious look. "I don't know...but I don't think so. From what my Capen told ma and pa we were supposed to be the last chance for our world-so I'm guessing there were girls amongst us too."

"And three are dead." Chloe sighed, eyes on a shooting star. "Counting you there are six left."

"Your math skills astound." Clark chuckled, obviously intrigued by this conversation and highly amused as well.

"Shut up." Chloe chuckled, giving him a little shove sideways, blushing.

"So, what's going on in your contorted mind?" Clark wanted to know, curiously.

"Contorted? Really?" Chloe scoffed.

Rolling his eyes at her, Clark bumped shoulders with her. "You're not changing the subject or distracting me by picking apart my word choices. Why did you ask that?"

The blonde made a face, continuing to look up at the heavens. "Because I plan on bagging me a Lorien guy. I'm not going to waste my time with human men anymore. It's going to be alien guys from now on. It'll be my new _thing_."

Clark blinked. "Xenophilia anyone?"

Laughing, Chloe brought one hand up to muffle the sound and slapped his shoulder. "Shut up! And anyway! If you ever got Lana to consider you-_she'd_ be committing Xenophilia too!" Her eyes widened and she chuckled. "And _you_ could be considered a Xenophiliac as well being all in love with her!"

"Lana's not alien." Clark made a face.

"If she's not from Lorien she is a lifeform from another planet, which equates to alien." Chloe pointed out, feeling so smug and superior and a giddy for pointing this out.

Clark opened his mouth, closed it, thought for a second, and then leaned back against the wall. "Yoda, you make a weird yet compelling case."

"I know!" She grinned, not ashamed to show her glee at this.

"Giving that point of reasoning, all those girls in our class are either Team Necrophilia or Team Bestiality." Clark blinked, making up his nose.

"Well, I give you the first one...but it's only Bestiality if the guy's in wolf form..." Chloe replied, warming up to the debate in the making. "See? I'm not the only one bored with a normal, human x human relationship."

Clark sent her a sideways glance, expression thoughtful. "So you really wouldn't mind? Being with an alien, I mean? It wouldn't-freak you out?"

Chloe snorted. "My best friend is alien, why would I care if my boyfriend was?"

"Well, because...you'd...you know...with a boyfriend." Clark mumbled, gaze lowering.

"Kiss? Have sex?" Chloe grinned at how innocent this farm boy was. "Clark, if the guy is _half_ as good looking as you, believe me, I won't care _at all_."

He blushed, but looked extremely pleased. "That's kinda sweet, Chloe."

"Shut up." She grumbled, bumping her shoulder into his, before going serious when he looked towards Lana's bedrooms above them. "She's going to notice you one day, you know. I mean, I'm shocked that she hasn't done so already. You're one of not only the nicest guys in school-but you're also one of the best looking."

"You're just saying that because you're my best friend." Clark mumbled, sighing.

"Uh, no, I'm not." Chloe shook her head, wondering if Clark really was blind to the fact that he was incredibly, unfairly good looking. "Clark, as a _girl_, I'm telling you that you're probably the best looking person, guy or girl, that I've ever met."

It must have been the sincerity in her voice, because when Clark turned to her, he was surprised. He eyed her silently before smiling. "Thanks."

"Welcome." She replied, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, smirking. "Now don't make me have to repeat that _ever_ again."

He chuckled, grinning brightly, slinging an arm around her. "You're probably the best friend anyone could ask for, you know that right?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded.

They looked at each other and grinned.

But the moment was ruined by a scream from up above, and they hurried to their feet, looking up in time to see Lana Lang climb out of her bedroom window and slip.

Clark's eyes widened and he raced to where Lana was, moving faster than Chloe had ever seen him, arriving in time to catch the screaming brunette in his arms before she could hit the ground.

Chloe's eyes widened.

Clark's newest Legacy had just activated!

And just like last time, it was someone's life being in danger which had triggered it.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked, looking down into Lana's face in worry.

She was breathing rapidly, in fear, before turning to look up at him. Her hazel eyes widened as her lips parted as she stared into his eyes. "You-you just saved my _life_."

Clark blushed and cleared his throat, looking away. "Just lucky we were cutting through your backyard I guess."

Lana just looked up at him, breath bated.

Clark blushed darker, smiling at her.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Not to interrupt or anything, but was there a _reason_ for the swan dive out of your bedroom window?"

Lana jumped at the sound of her voice, turning her head to look at Chloe in confusion for a second before her eyes widened as she looked up at her window. "He was there! Max Hopkins! In my bedroom! I don't know how he got there but I came out from bathing and he was there blocking my bedroom door!"

Clark's eyes narrowed, protectiveness filling him, as he put her down. "I'll go check."

"No!" Lana reached out for him and grabbed his arm, holding him back. "He'll hurt you."

Clark gulped, looking down at where her hand clasped around his.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, watching those two.

Apparently tonight was the night when Lana finally noticed Clark Kent.

Too bad it was during the middle of an attack from one of her psycho stalkers.

"_Lana_?" Nell Potter cried, causing the three teenagers to look up at Lana's bedroom window, where the woman was looking down at her in worry. "I heard you scream!" She blinked. "What are you doing outside in your night dress?"

Lana's eyes went wide and she looked down at herself, obviously realizing that she really _was_ wearing her pink night dress. "Oh my!"

Clark looked up at Nell. "Lana said that Max was in her bedroom."

Nell gasped and pulled away from the window, looking all around the bedroom in fear.

"Aunt Nell!" Lana turned and raced towards the front door, Clark following after her.

Chloe had been about to follow when she heard a noise in the woods behind Lana's house. The blonde's green eyes narrowed as she turned towards the darkness of the trees, and took a couple of steps towards the shadows. Leaves rustled loudly as something, or maybe someone, retreated deeper into the thick foliage.

"You should just give it a rest already." She called into the woods, taking a couple of steps towards it. "How many guys have done this before and ended up dead or in Belle Reeve?"

A twig snapped under something's weight.

The blonde gulped. "You're already in trouble, Max. You nearly killed Whitney, and Lana is so scared of you that you honestly have to realize that you have no future with her. And why don't you have any future? Because _you_ ruined any chance you might of had." She could see something moving in the shadows, but couldn't make out anything more than shifting darkness. "Best advice I can give you? Give yourself in, or hit the road, because if you do anything else its going to be worse on yourself. And face it. You're not getting the girl."

Hearing something breaking behind her, Chloe turned around, eyes widening when she spied through Lana's bedroom window Clark battling Max Hopkins hand to hand.

Dread filled her stomach as she realized that if Max was still in Lana's home...

...what the hell was in the _woods_?

Turning back towards the darkness, Chloe found herself face to face with a creature unlike anything she had ever seen before, and before she could even scream everything went black.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Chapter 3/5

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe woke up screaming.

"It's okay baby, it's okay." A soothing voice whispered, as warm arms wrapped around her.

And yet, despite this, coldness filled Chloe's body as she recognized the voice. She froze, unable to do anything but breathe, intensely conflicted as the person pulled away and looked at her in worry. The blonde gazed into that face, unable to understand what she was doing there, why...and why the monster that'd attacked and kidnapped Chloe was now curled in the corner of the dank, funny smelling room.

"You've grown so much." Moira Sullivan whispered, reaching out and carefully brushing a golden strand out of her daughter's face. "You're almost a woman."

Tears welled up in Chloe's eyes as she stared upon the woman who'd abandoned her when she was five years old. "What's going on? What-what do you want and what _is_ that?"

Moira turned to look at the creature Chloe's gaze was upon, before returning her attention to her daughter. "I'm sorry Doll scared you, but she needed to grab you when you were alone-and this is the first opportunity she's had all week. And, to answer your question, Doll is a Chimera, one of the last of her kind." She took in a deep breath. "And like your friend, she comes from Lorien."

Chloe's eyes widened, her body going on full alert.

How did her mother know about Lorien?

About Clark?

Was this even her mother?

Could this be a Mogadorian somehow impersonating her mother trying to get information out of her?

The blonde's eyes narrowed and she straightened in the bed, steeling her determination.

She wasn't going to betray Clark, no matter what.

No way.

Moira looked at her before smiling. "Good, you're very loyal to him. They need as many loyal friends as they can get."

Chloe remained silent, refusing to acknowledge this.

"Chloe, I know I have a lot of explanation but I don't have the time." Moira stood. "All I can say is that when I left it wasn't only for the good of our family, but of our race and world. I _had_ to leave, I didn't have an option, not if I wanted a world for you to grow up in."

Those green eyes narrowed further, distrusting.

"I couldn't find Numbers One, Two or Three in time, and by the time I found out that Number Four was in Ohio he and Number Six had actually defeated the Mogadorians who'd been sent to kill him and they'd already left. But the fact that Six and Four are together has nullified the charm that protected them and made it so that they could only be killed in numerical order, which means that they're all free game now. Number Four doesn't need to die for your Number Five to."

Chloe's heart raced in terror, but she schooled her face to blankness. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I don't have time for mind games, Chloe, you need to listen to me, this is important!" Moira snapped, standing and beginning to pace the small room. "Numbers Four and Six are traveling with the son of Malcolm Goode-who was helping me when-." She closed her eyes and ran her hand over her hair, continuing pacing back and forth. "What matters is that Numbers Four and Six are heading this way, looking for the rest of the Numbers, trying to find them before the Mogadorians. Together, fighting as one, they are strong. It's the only hope they have-the only one we _all_ have."

Chloe really wanted to trust her mother-trust that this really _was_ her mother-but she couldn't do either, so she remained with her poker face and silent lips.

"Dammit Chloe!" Moira ranted. "I need you to be serious now! I need you to listen to me, I don't have much time."

That caught the blonde's attention, eyes narrowing even further. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It _means_ that I can't be here when the Mogadorians arrive, and they _will_." Moira replied, agitated. "I have information they really want, and there's no way that I'm going to give it to them. I have to stay away, stay hidden, but I broke my promise to stay the hell away from you because I need you to understand."

"Understand what?" Chloe snapped, standing from the bed and glaring at the woman. "Let's say I believe your story, let's say I believe you're actually my mother and not some Mogadorian trying to pull on a non-existant maternal bond and try to get information from me!"

Moira flinched.

"Even if aliens and all this shit you're talking about is real, which I seriously _doubt_, then you would be the _last_ person I'd trust." Chloe snapped.

If this was a Mogadorian she needed to convince them that she had no idea what was being said, and that even if she did, pretending to be the mother she'd always resented for leaving would _not_ help their cause.

Moira sighed, sitting down. "I know...I know...I know you can't ever...I left because it was for the **best**."

"For who?" The blonde sneered. "You?"

"_Earth's!_" Moira snapped, slamming her hands palms-down on the comforter, before giving a little sniffle. "Chloe, I _know_ I've been a shitty mother to you, I _know_ that, but I _need_ you to listen to me. I _need_ you to trust me."

"I can't." The teenager whispered.

Moira looked as if she'd been slapped, gaze going to her shoes. "You're in danger, Chloe. Both you _and_ Number Five. Mogadorians are on their way, and they might arrive before Six, Four, and Sam Goode."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, trying to fight betraying the fact that the thought of Mogadorians in Smallville, when Clark so totally wasn't ready for them, scared the crap out of her. "Why would _I_ be in danger? I'm not one of the Nine."

She then flinched, calling herself a millions names for admitting to the fact that she knew something about Lorien.

Moira didn't look triumphant though, if anything, she looked ill. "These are not the first beings from Lorien to come to earth, Chloe." She looked up at Chloe, pleading in her blue eyes. "They've come before, many times in the past, and they've interbred with humans. Some of their children were extremely powerful...the greek gods per example."

Chloe's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"No matter how diluted it might be, we have Lorien in us." Moira replied, standing tall, chin raised. "And sometimes, though its very rare, those of the bloodline will manifest certain..._abilities_. It's not something predictable...there can be two sisters and only one might...have her Lorien blood activate."

Chloe was beginning to feel sick. "What are you saying?"

"We've basically interbred the Lorien out of our bloodline, for all intents and purposes, DNA-wise and such, we _are_ humans. We're completely human." Moira replied. "Except...some of us...few of us...still have enough Lorien to...control a Chimera, per se."

Chloe's gaze went to the creature in the corner of the room and shook her head. "Now I _know_ you're lying."

"Chloe-."

"I'm out of here." Chloe turned and headed towards the door.

"Chloe _stop it_."

Chloe gasped as her body froze.

"_Turn around_."

Chloe fought it, but her body agonized at her fighting the commands, and finally she was forced to turn around.

Moira looked at her, saddened. "I-I didn't want to do that-it's another reason why I left. It's-it's an addictive Legacy. When I use it too much-when I use it at all-some gifts are curses. Are evil." She sunk back down onto the bed, shoulders slumped. "I-I hurt you-when you were a child."

Chloe looked upon the woman in horror, beginning to wonder, for the first time, if this could actually be her mother and not an impostor.

"You got dirty and I was angry and I told you to scrub your hands until they _shone_." Moira's voice cracked as she looked away. "It was only when I realized you were gone longer than you should have that I went looking for you and found you. The sink was coated with blood." She closed her eyes. "You were still at the sink, scrubbing yours hands with a heavy duty Scotch-Brite scrubbing sponge. You'd scrubbed so hard and relentlessly that you'd scrubbed your hands _raw_."

Chloe brought her hand to her forehead as a headache throbbed in her head.

"I-I hurt you-and I left. I did leave also because I found out other things as well, and it wasn't safe for you to be with me, but know that I _never_ wanted to hurt you." Moira wiped at a tear, unable to look Chloe in the eyes. "When I realized-I had to break my promise and come see you to warn you."

Chloe was silent, hugging herself. "I don't-I don't have powers. The Mogadorians won't bother with me."

"You don't understand, Chloe, the Nine, the Garde, they were the _elite_ of Lorien." Moira stood once more. "They were sent here, the last pure of their kind...and they will breed...will keep the Lorien bloodline as strong as possible."

"I don't-I don't understand." Chloe frowned, confused, hugging herself.

"Pureblooded Loriens-they only love _one_ person, can only love once." Moira replied. "Once they fall in love, it's for _life_."

Chloe's eyes widened. "_What_?"

This-this completely explained Clark with his seemingly unreasonable devotion with Lana!

"Most who have Lorien in their bloodline do not manifest, they don't have enough for a Legacy-and even in Lorien only the Garde-the elite-had Legacies." Moira replied, going towards Chloe and hesitating before placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Four found his mate in Ohio, but had to leave her behind to keep her safe...and Five has found his here as well. Both girls have extremely faint blood ties to Loriens who came here very long ago."

"So you're saying that each of the Six are going to find a _Mate_, and that each Mate is going to have some sort of Lorien connection through blood?" Chloe whispered.

Moira nodded. "And I know that _you_ are one of these Mates, Chloe. Legacy or not, you're going to be the reason to fight of one of the remaining Six." She let go of Chloe and took in a deep breath. "I've also been told that you play a part in the war to come, and when Number Five leaves, you must leave as well. You can't stay here in Smallville any longer."

"_Leave_?" Chloe whispered, horrified. "I could never leave dad! I'm not _you_!"

Moira flinched, looking away. "Whether you want to believe it or not, Chloe, you're more like me than you admit."

Chloe snarled. "Don't bet on it."

Moira looked up at her, sad yet determined. "I am, actually, betting on it."

It was Chloe's turn to flinch, confused and conflicted.

"I'll be here for two more days...I can't risk staying in one place for longer than that." Moira whispered. "But I'll be here for those days...if you need or want to talk."

Chloe turned and headed towards the stairs leading up to the rest of the house from what must be the basement bedroom.

She hesitated, turning back and looking at the woman. "A couple of months before you left, when my puppy got run over, what did you tell me?"

Moira looked up at Chloe in confusion. "You...you've never had a puppy. Not while I was living with you and Gabe at least."

Chloe gulped.

This was her mother.

The blonde turned and fled up the stairs.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Chapter 4/5

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There was silence in the Kent house later that night. Chloe had escaped the abandoned home her mother was squatting in while in Smallville, and had immediately called Clark, letting the worried teenager know that she was fine and needed to be picked up. A bruised yet fine Clark Kent had arrived in his father's truck, and after informing her that Max Hopkins had been knocked unconscious and taken to Belle Reeve by the police, Clark had remained silence as she told him all that'd happened to her after her disappearance. He continued silent once they reached his home and she told his parents about her mother and what she'd told her. Especially about the soon arrival of the Mogadorians, who must have found some way to track down Clark.

"We need to leave Smallville while we still have the chance." Jonathan stood, determination on his every feature. "If these things know that Clark is in Smallville then we need to go somewhere far away from here-buy him some more time."

Martha looked around her house, eyes filling with tears, but she nodded in complete agreement.

"We can't just can't _run_." Clark stood.

"What is the other option?" Jonathan frowned, turning on his son. "You're not strong enough, and I refuse to lose you!"

"Nothing else matters as long as you're alive and safe." Martha agreed wholeheartedly.

"This is our _home!_" Clark argued, looking from his father to his mother ad then back. "This has been your family land for decades!"

"And it'll still be around for decades to come." Jonathan placed his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Once this battle is over, we can come back, start over once more, together."

Clark looked up at his, face so conflicted and guilty.

It was obvious that he was blaming himself for what was happening.

For his family having to uproot and leave their home.

Their life.

"The day we took you from your guardian's care, and promised to protect and raise you as our own, we knew this could be a possibility." Martha explained, smiling tenderly at her son. "And we happily accepted it, and you. For us this is no sacrifice."

Clark looked between his parents before hugging them tightly, voice hoarse. "I was so blessed to have you two as parents."

"No son." Jonathan Kent shook his head, hugging Clark and Martha tightly. "_We're_ the blessed ones."

Chloe looked away, feeling choked and imposing.

She got up and slipped out through the back, hugging herself as she gazed up at the stars in the heavens.

This was a lot to process in one night.

Funny thing was that the Mogadorians were the least of her mental anguishes right now.

The top was her mother, and that worrisome certainty that she had concerning Chloe leaving Smallville.

Chloe wanted to leave.

Yes.

But on her own terms.

She wanted to go to Metropolis, study at Met U, and then work at the Daily Planet, where her father had once told her as a child, that they published truth and promoted justice.

Until his time came Chloe had no problem helping Clark along the way, but this wasn't her fight.

It wasn't.

No matter _what_ her mother said.

And with Clark's second Legacy coming into play, enhanced speed, it was only time before any others he might have manifested, and he'd be closer to being prepared to join the others and defeat the Mogadorians.

Chloe wouldn't be needed.

If Moira could be trusted, Numbers Six and Four had a way of tracking Clark and would find him-even if he left with Martha and Jonathan.

This was the best thing for all of them.

Even Lana.

With no Clark here to come after, the Mogadorians would never know of her and her future Matehood, and she'd be safe.

And really, poor Clark.

Just as soon as the girl of his dreams _finally_ gets her eyes opened to him, he has to leave for only the heavens knew how long.

That was rough.

Chloe sympathized with him.

"You didn't need to leave, you know."

She jerked, surprised to see Clark by her side. "You scared me."

"Reading the stars?" He asked conversationally, hands in his pockets, looking up at the heavens as well. "What do they tell you?"

She sent him a sideways glance before returning her gaze upwards. "That you're destined for far greater things than just living on a farm. That you're a warrior. And that despite everything seeming like the end of the world, you're going to be okay." She smiled, hugging herself tighter. "That you're going to help save the Earth."

Clark was silent, looking up, before gulping, his voice slightly hoarse as he spoke. "They only twinkle when _I_ talk to them."

Chuckling, Chloe leaned her forehead against his arm. "That's because you don't listen hard enough."

They stood there in silence, looking up at the night sky, listening to the sound of Martha and Jonathan Kent preparing what they'd need to leave. Jonathan's voice was a low hum that could be heard but not understood, on the phone, talking to Farmer Henry next door, obviously asking him to keep an eye on the place while they were gone. Martha could be heard lugging around empty suitcases from the basement, trying to figure out what was needed and what could be left behind. They'd have to travel light, travel fast, and couldn't let sentimentality be a weight to slow them down and give their enemies the time needed to creep up behind them and thrust a knife through Clark's heart.

"I hate this." Clark whispered. "Lana _finally_ noticed me tonight. After-after what happened with Max it was like she couldn't take her eyes off of me-she even kissed my cheek in _thanks_. And I find out that she's my Mate, the only person I'm ever going to love...and I have to _leave_ her so that she's safe."

"Number Four had to do the same thing...according to my mother." Chloe reminded.

She'd told Clark and his parents about the Mates...and yet had failed to inform them about her mother's declaration that she herself had both Lorien blood in her veins, and a Garde as a Mate. She also had failed to tell them about her mother's warning that she needed to leave Smallville-that the woman had obviously wanted her to leave when Clark and his parents left-maybe even had wanted her to leave with them.

Chloe couldn't do that to her father.

She'd seen what her mother's abandoning him had done to him, and she'd never put him through something similar.

Never.

She'd prefer to die before hurting the wonderful man who'd always put her first.

"And you...you're like a _sister_ for me." Clark frowned, still unable to look away from the skies. "You're my _best friend_, Chloe. You're my _only_ friend."

"I'll be fine, and so will you." Chloe threaded her fingers through his and squeezed tightly. "Even if you and your parents leave, Numbers Four and Six will find you, and you'll be amongst others of your kind, who can train you better than I ever could."

"Don't knock your training." Clark glared down at her. "The control I know I learnt thanks to you."

She smiled up at him, teary-eyed.

"Don't cry." He looked away, clearing his throat and blinking rapidly, betraying the fact that he was close to them as well.

"I'm not crying." She whispered, hiding her face in his sleeve so he couldn't see the silent tears making their way down her cheek.

The door opened behind them, and then there was a pause, and it closed softly once more.

"So..." Chloe whispered into his now damp sleeve. "A new Legacy, huh? Speed. That's cool."

"Useful." Clark murmured.

"Wish I could have busted your nuts running after stuff."

He chuckled hoarsely. "You have no heart."

"You're just a crybaby." She countered, pulling away and sniffling, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I was making a _man_ out of you. Or trying, at least."

They both chuckled.

Clark finally turned to her and sighed, pulling his chain from around his neck. "I want you to have this."

She frowned, lifting her hand to halt his movement as he tried to place it around her neck. "No. That's your protective charm."

"If your mother can be trusted, Six and Four being together has nullified it, and we're all free game." Clark replied.

"Exactly. _If_ she can be trusted! _If!_" Chloe pushed back on his hand. "She could be lying! She could be an agent for the Mogadorians! I will _not-_!"

Clark batted away her hands and lowered the chain down over her head, resting his mark, that of Number Five, against her chest. "You've given me so much, Chloe. Your time, your trust, and you've trained me as best as a teenaged human girl could train a male teenaged alien. You've been there to listen to me whine and complain, and after slapping me up the side of my head you've encouraged me and got me through everything. You've helped me on the path to becoming Number Five...so _please_...accept this without drama."

She wanted to give him drama, but she realized that this was his goodbye gift, and that they didn't know what might happen. They might never see each other again. They-they could _die_.

So instead of fighting it, Chloe closed her fist around the pendant on her chest and burst out into tears, throwing herself at her best friend and hugging him tightly.

Clark hugged her back, sniffling.

"I don't have anything to give you." She whispered against his chest.

He hugged her tighter. "You've already given me everything, Chlo."

And dammit, that just made her cry harder.

This night sucked.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Chapter 5/5

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I'm sure that Martha's father will recover soon and they'll be back." Gabe Sullivan reassured his daughter as he parked outside of school the next day. "It's not like they'll be gone forever."

Chloe sat in the passenger's side of the car, fingers clasped around the pendant Clark had given her, unable to pretend to be hopeful and happy for her father. She'd been unable to sleep the whole night, knowing that Clark and his parents were headed only god knew where. Chloe had preferred not to know, so just in case Mogadorians ever got a hold of her she'd never be able to reveal anything. She'd never come out and said the reason _why_ she didn't want them to tell her their destination, but from the expressions on Martha and Jonathan's faces the blonde had known that they'd at least guessed that that might be a reason for the usually curious girl's change in attitude. They needed to protect Clark, and this was the best way she could think of.

Her gaze slid to her father, who was watching her worriedly despite the smile he was keeping on his face for her benefit.

He knew her enough to know that there was more than Clark's situation that was bothering her, but was respecting her need for silence.

He was always so awesome like that.

Chloe took in a deep breath and turned to him. "Dad. We need to talk."

Sensing movement, she turned to see Lana duck, smiling at her in the window. "Hey!"

Chloe blinked, shocked as hell. "Uh, hi."

Lana acted as if her coming up to Chloe wasn't the oddest thing in the world. "I was wondering if you knew if Clark was coming to school today? I wanted to, uh, thank him again, for saving me last night."

Chloe's hand clasped the pendant tighter. "Clark had to leave with his parents to take care of his grandfather, and they don't know how long they'll be gone."

Lana's smile fell, and she sighed, looking away. "Oh."

Chloe sighed, before forcing a smile on her face. "But I know that Clark would be happy whenever he comes back, for you to talk to him." Her smile grew more genuine as she looked up at Clark's Mate. "He's always liked you."

A blush tinted Lana's skin and she smiled shyly. "Really?"

Chloe nodded.

Lana giggled, grinning cutely as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll wait for him to come back then. Thank you." And with that she smiled once more at Chloe in thanks and hurried to where her friends where.

Chloe watched her go, hoping that it wasn't too long before Clark could come back and he could connect with Lana.

Her expression went blank, thinking of all he was going to have to face before that could happen.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Gabe frowned.

Chloe turned to look at him, biting her bottom lip, before looking up at him. "I've seen mom."

Gabe's eyes widened. "_What_?"

She couldn't hold back anymore, couldn't cover up, and really didn't want to. "She's in Smallville. I saw her last night."

Gabe looked as if he'd been slapped and then run over by a garbage truck-the garbage then being dumped all over his flattened corpse. "Where?"

She told him where, and wasn't shocked when he sped out of the school parking lot, heading towards there immediately.

Buckling her seatbelt, Chloe grabbed the hand-rest.

"What is she doing back in Smallville?" Gabe was asking himself. "She said that she'd never come back."

Chloe didn't say anything, just watching her father as he sped to the empty home and skidded to a stop before it.

She saw him look at the house, look at her, and then look away, turbulent emotions on his face.

"When you saw her...did you...did she do anything?" Gabe finally asked, protectiveness obvious on his every feature as he turned to look at her. "Are you okay?"

Chloe's eyes widened as she suddenly realized something. "You _know_."

He snarled. "She did something to you again!"

He turned to grab the door handle.

Chloe reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him. "She didn't hurt me-just showed me that she wasn't joking-that she could really-control people."

Gabe shook his head, pale. "I didn't care that she was...different...that she could do...things...that she wasn't completely...human."

Chloe's eyes continued to widen as she realized that her father knew _everything_.

"But I couldn't have her hurting you. Even if she hadn't meant it." Gabe's voice trembled as he looked at her, eyes filling with tears. "When I came home and found your blood all over the bathroom-the sink wasn't completely white after that-I couldn't find it in me to ask her to stay when she said she was leaving."

She looked up at her father, who was obviously fighting to keep from shedding those tears. "You were protecting me."

He nodded. "And I always will."

The blonde leaned over and hugged her father tightly. "I love you daddy."

He hugged her tightly. "And I love you baby."

They stayed like that, until they heard a soft tapping at Chloe's window.

Pulling away they found a nervous looking Moira standing outside Chloe's door, watching them. The woman gulped, pulling a strand of black hair behind her ear and watching them with obvious anxiety. She was fidgeting, messing with her clothes, and kept shifting the weight of her body from foot to foot.

Father and daughter shared a look before exiting the vehicle, exchanging awkward greetings with the woman before letting her lead them into the place she and Doll were squatting in for the time being.

Having heard most of what her mother had to say, Chloe looked over the things on the table her mother had taken over, while Moira and Gabe 'talked'...or argued.

According to the documents on the table, Number One had been killed in Malaysia, Number Two in England, and Number Three in Kenya. If Chloe could remember right, Moira had said something about Number Four having been in Ohio...so considering that Clark had been in Kansas...and Number Six was in America as well...maybe the rest of the numbers were as well.

"You can't just come back and expect me to let you take her! Not after what happened!" Gabe snapped.

"Have you not been listening to me?" Moira slammed her hand against the wall. "She's in _danger_! She can't be here when Mogadorians journey through looking for Number Five! If she's not here, they'll pass through following him! If she's here they'll catch her!"

"Why would they want her?" Gabe wanted to know. "She doesn't have a Legacy, she isn't a Garde, she only has traces of Lorien blood in her veins."

Moira looked away. "I-I don't _know _exactly why."

Chloe turned at that.

That wasn't what Moira had said last time.

"Look, I-I know someone-who can see the future. Sometimes. He called me up and told me of something he saw-that somehow, despite not having powers, our daughter is crucial in this battle and the Mogadorians _know_." Moira flinched. "And I only came here because he told me that if I didn't make her leave here, in four days she was going to be dead by a Mogadorian blade."

Chloe's eyes widened in horror.

_What_?

Moira looked up at Gabe beseechingly. "It's why I came back, Gabe. To _save_ her."

Gabe looked as if he'd been punched. "Swear to me that you're not lying."

_Moira_ looked slapped. "I wouldn't lie about this Gabriel! I-I might have-she's my _daughter_! I gave birth to her! I love her! I left so that I could protect her from myself and help save the world _she lives in_!"

Chloe couldn't look away from her parents, transfixed, conflicted.

"If you don't let Chloe leave with me when I leave tonight, she's going to be killed, and it's going to be _your fault_." Moira whispered.

Gabe collapsed onto the sofa.

From where she was sitting by the unused fire place, Doll watched them warily.

Finally, Gabe looked up, sighing, jaw tense. "We'll pack the essentials and be here by nine."

Chloe's eyes widened.

"_We_?" Moira whispered.

Gabe stood, nodding curtly. "I'm coming along as well."

His fierce glare dared Moira to challenge this.

The woman just looked at him in shock, before looking down and smiling softly. "Nine it is then."

Chloe went to her father when he motioned for her to join him.

Standing between her father and mother, looking between them, she gulped.

She was leaving Smallville, definitely _not_ on her own terms, but at least she wasn't forced to leave her father.

Her life was going to change.

She was going to have to adapt to this, to her mother's mission, whatever the hell it was.

But at least it was helping the Numbers, of that Chloe was sure.

Clasping her fingers around Number Five's pendant, Chloe took in the first breath of her new life.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Am considering writing a sequel in which Chloe meets her Number. Though nothing is planned.**

**Review?**


End file.
